


Well Aware

by fujibutts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adult Separation Anxiety Disorder, Codependency, Cuddling & Snuggling, Director!Dave, Fluff, Like, M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Scientist!John, Separation Anxiety, that's p much all it is, to a fucking fault holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujibutts/pseuds/fujibutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not worried about having to fly out to the middle of scenic Bumfuck Nowhere, Minnesota to try and buy the rights to some writer guy's script so you can make a movie. Hells no- you're the smoothest operator at this company, makin' deals left and right like it ain't no thang.</p><p>No, you're more worried about having to tell John that you have to fly out to the middle of scenic Bumfuck Nowhere, Minnesota to try and buy the rights to some writer guy's script so you can make a movie without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Aware

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaStarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaStarr/gifts).



> Wow so sorry Alpha I can't seem to do that thing that you do so well what's it called???
> 
> Oh right- write efficiently and beautifully wow how do!? writing!?? what??
> 
> Hope you see this soon hope you're doing well and Sandy's not being too cruel ;3;
> 
> also my url!???! i can't seem to get back to fujikawaii10346 so i'm
> 
> fujimissesbeingkawaii10346.tumblr so... thanks

"So is everyone on board?"

All eyes at the relatively small conference table turn to you, and you straighten up in the chair you were just lounging in. Well duh you're in if you weren't you'd be fired. You wouldn't say that out loud though, so you just roll your eyes beneath your shades and grunt an agreement.

"Great! Good job today everyone, let's home Dave pulls through for us on this one- right?"

A ring of chuckles circulates the table as you lazily stand up, tucking your carefully hidden phone back into your pocket (taking the time to pause your game of Fruit Ninja) and grabbing your briefcase before heading out the door with everyone else.

You're not worried about having to fly out to the middle of scenic Bumfuck Nowhere, Minnesota to try and buy the rights to some writer guy's script so you can make a movie. Hells no- you're the smoothest operator at this company, makin' deals left and right like it ain't no thang.

No, you're more worried about having to tell John that you have to fly out to the middle of scenic Bumfuck Nowhere, Minnesota to try and buy the rights to some writer guy's script so you can make a movie without him.

For years now, John's had a bit of separation anxiety. It's no problem for you since you're not so keen on leaving him alone for too long, but honestly? It took months to get him used to not seeing Jane every day when she left for college- and they'd only known each other for two-ish years (six, if you count in the four years the game had re-written to factor in your new family members).

You're not even going to start on when you asked him to move in with you after high school.

You asked him the beginning of 2014, a few months before his 18th birthday and your graduations.

That was almost five years ago, and you've been living together for about three years.

It took him nearly two years to wrap his head around leaving home and staying away from family.

You had no problem giving him time and stuff, but honestly you spent about a month at home during the summer before leaving Bro and Dirk half way across the country to go to some prestigious university (that your alpha self totally helped you get into. Sure it would've been nice to make your own name but FUCK can that guy pull strings. Even post-mortem that guy can pull some strings) to make your name known (technically speaking both alpha and you are well known but at the time people only knew about alpha you) in the film business.

Anyways, the point?

John took a little while to get used to the fact he wouldn't be able to see his Dad daily (in real life at least. You're pretty sure their Skype calls are at least twice weekly) and make sure he was... Whatever dads are.

Since you've moved and settled in together, you two haven't been away from each other for more than an odd work day- never more more than a few hours.

Fuck, this isn't going to be easy, is it?

...

You finally get home and John is cooking dinner; from the smell if it, Chinese. You drop the briefcase on the couch and sneak behind John, wrapping your arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Wow man, what a model housewife starting on dinner before I get home. Smells great, but I gotta take off some brownie points though, the table isn't set yet, but you'd put even Martha Stewart to shame."

He snorts and turns the stove to low heat, leaning back into you. "Yeah well, this housewife is no longer just an entry level biochemical technician so you're right- I think I could put her to shame."

"I'm assuming you finally got that promotion?"

John turns around in your arms and outright grins, wrapping his arms around your neck and hugging you as tight as humanly possible without injuring both of you. "Yeah! I'm an assistant now to the head of our department- more hours and a higher pay!"

You lean down, pushing your noses together in an eskimo kiss before kissing him sweetly. "'M proud of you babe."

He lets one last little chuckle escape before pulling away and turning back to the food, switching off the stove's burners. "Set the table please?"

You nod and make a move for the plates, but stop instead heading for the cupboard where you keep the larger plates. Grabbing a big plastic salad bowl, you nudge John's hip with it. "Share?"

He smiles and rolls his eyes. "Go get into something more comfy. I'll be on the couch."

Grinning, you dash for the bedroom, already loosening your tie and shrugging off your suit jacket. When you're in nothing but boxers, you start your hunt for the largest and most comfortable sweatshirt in your shared closet- the one that both you and John can fit in.

You know what to do.

You've got to butter him up. Soften the blow with cuddles and giving him dominance over the remote. You'll tell him later, when he's half asleep and compliant. Maybe you can avoid the possible argument (that's bound to happen anyways.)

Yeah, right.

By the time you get back outside John is on the couch, bowl of wonderful food next to him and laptop on the table. You open up your arms and he positively dives at you. You chuckle and maneuver yourselves onto the couch, letting him get comfy on your lap and reach for the computer as you slurp the first noodle into your mouth.

"Whadd'ya wanna watch?" he asks.

You shake your head, swallowing the food down. "Nah, you choose." You see his face brighten. You rarely let him touch the queue when you can help it. "I dub thee John Egfart: Heir of Netflix. You now have free reign over what wonderful program our brains will have the pleasure of processing tonight. Choose wisely, young padawan- because with power like this comes great responsibility."

Again John rolls his eyes and hits your shoulder affectionately with a laugh. "Wow Stridork, that wasn't even the line. It's 'with great power comes great responsibility'. You added the 'like this'."

You poke his side, "Look who's talking- just choose the damn movie so we can cuddle already."

"Fine, fine." He presses a few buttons on the laptop before closing it and pushing it off to the side of the coffee table so you can put your feet up.

John quickly gets into the sweatshirt with you, resting his feet on the couch's armrest and leaning sideways against your chest as the movie appears on your (impressive if you do say so yourself) home theater system. John, buried within the sweatshirt, can't really move his arms so it's up to you to get the food from the bowl in his lap to mouths and finally into your hungry stomachs. "Hope you're up for some good ol' Ghostbusters!" he announces enthusiastically.

You nod and pat his hair with your free hand.

Yes everything is going according to plan. Movie nights are always filled with happy, sleepy cuddles. Happy, sleepy cuddles mean a happy, sleepy John. A happy, sleepy John means he's less likely to get upset when you tell him you're leaving tomorrow.

A few hours later the food has long since gone cold and both of you are half asleep (or more than that). You've brought your legs off of the table folded them beneath you, folding awkwardly, but bringing you a little closer to John. The movie ends and the TV automatically goes black a few minutes later. You sit up in the darkness, enjoying the sound of John's steady breathing against your chest.

You feel a bit bad that you have to interrupt his peace, but it can't be helped. Just disappearing for a few days would make anyone panic.

Nudging him a bit, you stir John from his sleep. "Hey. come on man we need to get to an actual bed."

He mumbles a few incoherent words, shaking his head.

"Come on man, can't risk oversleeping tomorrow. Wouldn't want to be late for your first day on the job as assistant to professor McMakescienceboring, do you?"

A few more grumbled words are half-spoken, but he groggily sits up after a bit of prodding on your part. Moving sluggishly, he brings a leg up and around so that he's straddling your hips, and wraps his arms around your neck. "Carry me?" is the request that follows.

You groan childishly but grip John's behind, grunting as you summon years of strife training to help left you both up with pure thigh power.

It's painful as hell- like doing a below parallel squat with a 120 pound weight strapped to your chest like some sort of mutant koala- but you somehow manage to get you both safely to the bedroom, practically collapsing onto the king sizedmattress the moment it is within collapsing distance.

John crawls out of the sweatshirt and makes his way to the alarm clock on the bedside table while you pull the covers loose and get underneath them. "Do you have any early meetings tomorrow? I need to leave by eight."

John usually sets the alarms for the day. No matter how early or late work starts, you two always wake up at the same time to shower, eat, and say goodbye to the other.

Sappy, yeah you know. But it serves a purpose too because neither of you are capable of waking up on your own so whoever wakes up usually has to drag the other out of bed or else they'll never get up.

Come on Strider, now or never. Your flight is at nine, so you'll have to be there at eight. If you leave the apartment at seven, John can bring you to LAX by eight and make it to work with time to spare even with the traffic. Living in downtown has it's downs, but being close to everything is definitely a plus.

"Can you drive me to the airport tomorrow? I need to be there at like eight."

He nods, setting the first alarm for 5:30 and the backup for 6:30. He grabs your phone from its place on the device and sets a reminder alarm for seven so you know to leave by then.

High maintenance people? No, you prefer high functioning lazy-asses. Sherlock's got nothing on you.

"Are you meeting a client at the airport?" John asks, getting in next and promptly attaching himself to you.

You snake your arms around his waist before answering, trying to forget your previous (and current) hesitation and acting as nonchalant as you can. "Oh, nah, my flight leaves at nine tomorrow so I need to be there like an hour early. You know how uptight they can get."

He hums in agreement, "Yeah-" but freezes, eyes widening as he tilts his head up to look at you, ""Wait, flight? What flight!?"

You cough awkwardly, trying to look  _anywhere_  but right at John. "Y'know... So I can go and meet my client... In Minnesota. No biggie."

Ladies and gents- Dave Strider a.k.a the most nonchalant fucker alive.

There are reason _s_  as in  _plural_  as to why you belong behind a camera and not in front of one.

This is one of them.

John rips himself away from you, bolting up right. He doesn't seem so groggy anymore. "Dave!" he shouts. "What the hell!?"

Yep. This is what you were afraid of.

You mimic John's movements at a much slower pace, leaning lazily on one arm.

"What the fuck man?! Why didn't you tell me earlier!? No!"

Yeah you're definitely headed towards panic attack territory here. Frick abort mission. Abort. Mission. Call the Marines, call the popo- frick call Life Alert you've fallen into this and you can't get up.

Before John (and you) can get too bad, you scoop him up into your lap, threading one hand through his hair and using the other to rub soothing circles into his back.

Yeah, his heart rate is definitely up. You have no idea how you're handling this so calmly on the outside when you're ready to shit your pants on the inside. "Hey, don't worry. It's only until Wednesday. I'll be back by Thursday, I promise."

He stiffens noticeably, "Thursday!? You can't just be tell me you're going to be  _gone_  for  _four days_  the night before you leave! I won't let you!"

You sigh. He's right. You should've at least given the guy a week or probably more.

What can you say?

Your job description practically guarantees that you'll be told to do something crucial to your career on short notice. You sigh again. "Dude it's not like I have a choice. Don't you think I'd rather stay here? With you?"

He's quiet, save for the heavy breathing,

"It's my job! What if  _you_  had to fly out to some bio conference that your boss absolutely needed you to go to?"

John opens his mouth to reply, but closes it after a minute or so of silence. "Can this client just fly down? Or can't you just postpone the meeting?" he mumbles, defeated.

"Nah," you shake your head, slowly lowering yourselves back down to a more comfortable position. "'Parently his wife's pregnant and they don't wanna fly down. Corp'rate execs want this deal closed by the end of the week so we can start casting and filming before the year's out."

John makes a troubled sound, fisting at your sweatshirt, twisting and pulling at the fabric; "Do you think you'll have any actual on-location filming?"

There it goes.

Since you've actually started being well known, on-location filming at a place where you couldn't commute home daily has always been a worry for both of you.

The silence hangs above you two for a while, pregnant with worries and insecurities.

"This bed's gonna feel super big without you."

"We'll move all the pillows here then."

"What if something goes wrong?"

"Then I'll find out what happened, and depending on how bad the situation is, I'll fly back."

A sniffle.

You tighten your arms around John and pull him up to face level, pressing your foreheads together for a moment before pulling back so you can make eye contact without going crosseyed. "We can Skype all three nights until we fall asleep like old times, okay? And we're adults. We can text as much as we want without the teacher confiscating our phone and locking them up in their desk."

John laughs a bit, and you smile with him. "Then you haven't met Professor McMaken when he's angry."

"Psh I wouldn't want to meet that guy when he's happy."

"Dude you've seen him like twice."

"Yeah, but that was for you. If I ever suddenly want to listen to that guy talk science at me for god knows how long- do me a favor and smack me?"

John laughs again, "Sure bro."

Fuck yes mission accomplished John's laughing. This is good you're pretty much home free.

When the giggles die down, you give him a long, languid goodnight kiss, and down to place your head against his chest, enjoying the normally paced thud of his heart.

You're gonna miss listening to that. Even if it's just for a few days.

You well aware that you're in an almost dangerously codependent relationship and the two of you desperately need to see some sort of relationship counselor or therapist but honestly, you're okay with it. You don't want things to change- you're not quite sure if things can even change for you and John. You're both too naturally worrisome. 

And clingy. Really clingy.

And in love. Really in love.

Can't forget that.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean for it to take this long to get it up I promise this is my only cheat for NaNoWriMo I'll post another story anthology once I... Start... Writing... Cough.


End file.
